


The Rise Of Ozai

by elfofdeath



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: AU, F/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:48:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23787346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfofdeath/pseuds/elfofdeath
Summary: AKA Lu Ten must dieThe story starts familaur but Ozai uses his new wife in order to rsie to power.
Relationships: Ozai/Ursa (Avatar), Urzai - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

Hira'a was a village in the farthest reaches of the Fire nation, it was a peaceful village filled with many lower classed Fire Nation peasants . It was a great village for the descendent of the former Avatar Roku to live. After all the descendants of Roku moved to the village for their daughter's sake. She lived a normal life in the village, yet Ursa always held the weight of Rouk's past on her shoulders. She understood well why they lived in a dead end village, it was to hide them from the wrath of the Royal family, yet why should she be punished for her birth and bloodline?

She wanted to leave the village one day though, she had been told how her grandmother took a home on Ember Island and she hoped to one day to live there permanently, the house her grandmother's house was still within her family as her family used it as a vacation house once a year. After all even if they posed as simple peasants there origins were as nobles so they easily fitted into the both lives.

They lied to the village off course when they went to Ember Island, they did say they were visiting some relatives but they said it was closer then the island for the nobles. On Ember Island Ursa saw her chance to escape her dull life, Ursa wanted to come become an actress and use her grandmother's house to live in.

Yet years passed and things changed, Ursa's escape from the backwater village didn't come from becoming a lead actresses on Ember Island, no her destiny lay elsewhere.

...

It had been a normal day for her, yet as she walked home in the dusk of the day as the sun was setting across the quiet village. She saw most people were home by how many lights in the houses as she walked by, her parents house was the biggest one in the village. After all her father was the magistrate of the village. She saw the lights on in her house, yet she saw something else that confused her, she saw some villagers stood outside there houses whispering and pointing at the golden and red carriage beside her house.

" Isn't that the Royal carriage? " they whispered in awe

Ursa eyes those villagers up a bit as she entered the house, she forgot about those people as she felt dread as she walked forward, sure people around here would wonder why royals would want to see them but she had an idea and dread ran through her head. The wrath of the Royal family had come at last, or so she thought it had. Her mother stood beside her garden, there was a doorway into the green house from their house, held her mother held her robes looking into green house worried.

"Mother..?" Ursa questioned worried

Her mother turned to her as she put her hands to her face . Ursa could see the worry and fear in her mother's eyes and she could see figures in the garden as well as her father.

" You need to go in my dear, they are here to see you." Rina explained lowly

Ursa held the door wall for a moment with her own fears, she felt her heart race as she walked tentatively toward her father. 

"Father?" she questioned nervous

" Ursa you should bow before our honoured guests." her father demanded sharply

The young lady looked to her father awkwardly and shocked as he had never been short with her, she moved into a deep bow of respect, she kept her head low. Her father might have been stressed out when he snapped but it didn't make her feel better.

“That's enough young lady, please stand back up. " A strong voice demanded

Ursa obeyed the voice, it sounded older, she got up and patted her pink dress softly, she didn't dare look at the guests, she couldn't do it knowing they may be here to take them away to lock them away or kill them, sure they could kill them here and now but people knew they were here.

Ursa held her hands tight in front of body, she bite her lip nervous, yet as Azulon began to talk she looked up toward the Fire Lord before her but then caught site of the youngest Fire Prince.

Was this her new fate, her way out of this village? Sure it wasn't how she has planned on leaving here but to be entered into an arranged marriage?  
…  
Ozai was the second son of Azulon, unplanned unwanted and a spear part, his life had been hard as a child. He was inaccurate compared to his older brother, he had been weak because of his premature birth, he struggled to master his element. Yet as he got older he grew stronger, his fire bending grew stronger but his father saw him as a failure, as he had already giving up on him.

The second Prince tried to go to war like his older brother but he was told he could not, Ozai was told they could not risk him being killed in battle as he was needed at home encase the worst happened to the first born son, off course Iroh had a son which secured his line,he was refused glory but he would be refused power.

Ozai was a man without prepose yet his father finally give him one, a mission that seemed simple enough yet with its own set of complications. He was taken to her by his father whom had spent years trying to find this certain family, the Fire Sages foretold of power born of Roku and Sozin's bloodline if they were united as one.

Now Ozai had his job and role, he laid eyes upon her, she looked nervous, awkward, fearful. She avoided eyes contact with him too, but his father nudged him, he walked with pride and confidence, this was his role and duty, so he took her her hand, he could feel her jolt of fear and her slight shiver as he touched her. She'd been shaken since she had arrived and seeing them here in her house.

His words didn't quite take hold at first, she titled her head a bit as if she didn't hear him.

"Ursa you should give the Fire Prince an answer." her father advised worried

He watched her blink taken in what his words and what they meant, what his father's words meant.  
" Ah.. Yes... Yes I will Fire Prince Ozai ." She stuttered in awe

Was this her punishment for being Roku's granddaughter? Her father notice her stunned silence so he moved her from the royal family so he took her to her room where his wife could speak to her. It took awhile to settle down that night, as her mother talked to her about certain things.  
…  
They left early in the morning from her home town, her parents had been giving a story to tell the village of why she'd been taken to Palace. It was uncomfortable in the Royal Carriage, not because of the seat she was sitting on though, no it was because she was felt uneasy around the two men around her. The man she was now engaged to was too her left, the Fire Lord to the front of them.

Ozai could hear his father ramble on, his words barely reached him, he pondered, plotted what was needed now he was going to be marriage to the stranger beside him. Yet arrange marriages weren't uncommon especially for a royals, he heard that water tribes practice arranged marriages as well but for lesser stakes at times, in all of the Fire Nation Royal History, this woman must be the first not to have come from nobility or be an insider , a favoured woman of the court.

There was tension in the carriage, Ozai couldn't or wouldn't talk, Ursa was sat ridged nodding to a Fire Lord's words, he looked out the window as he closed his eyes unenthusiastic and uninterested.  
..  
"Fire Prince Ozai, sire please wake up." a voice of a royal guard encouraged

He opened his yellow eyes a bit slowly, he saw it was dark outside of the carriage, no wonder he dozed off.

"The Fire Lord desired to rest at an inn tonight, so you and your fiancée can rest in comfort tonight within the inn.” the guard explained

He looked beside him, as he felt a weight on him, he saw her resting on his shoulder, he looked on front off him seeing the blasted old man had already left them be.

" Yes I understand. " Ozai replied sharply

He moved slowly, he tapped the young woman beside him on the shoulder a few times gently and she opened her tired eyes.

" We are staying at an inn tonight, I shall guide you with my bending" He explained dryly

She yawned as he got up off the seat, he got out the carriage and stood next to the Royal Guard, she scooted over on the seat, she gently got out of the carriage. He took her hands as she hit the ground, she took a few moments as he extended his hand to light the way as guards followed them to the entrance of the inn.

A woman at the entrance to the inn bowed before them , Ozai let his flame die down as the woman carried a lantern for them.

" Let me show you to your room sire." the inn offered gently

The woman held her lantern up, it lit up the halls as they walked upward. She opened the door to their room and the young couple stepped in, the woman bowed then left them be.

Ursa yawned in the dark room, Ozai sighed as he pulled her back a bit, he breathed as he spread his flame wide to light lanterns within the room, Ozai had seen the lanterns in the dark as a Fire Benders could see much in the dark.

" Let us rest." Ozai announced quickly

Even though he trained hard to Fire bend and see at night, it was still when he was at his weakest. His body weakened this late, there was no danger to him right no, but there was no reason to keep himself awake either. Yet he watched the young woman flop on the bed tired, it seemed she had no energy, she rolled on the bed in her clothing as she looked to him concerned yet tired.

He simply sat on the bed and lay back on the bed tired as he looked to her tired.

"I assure you I intend to sleep." He replied tired

Ozai rolled away from her, he waved his hand as the light went out again, Ursa was amazed but she put her hand on her head as she looked up at the roof, she wasn't sure if Ozai would hear her words,but still she muttered tiredly 

" Fire Prince this isn't how I saw myself leaving Hir'ra but still.." she yawned as she finally went to sleep

She closed her eyes, it wasn't as if this was a bad thing, yet Ozai was a stranger, she knew they could and would get to know each other over time but in that moment she knew this wasn't the time to start asking questions.

Ozai slept with her words in his head he had hared her, there was much he already knew about her, much he didn't know about her, they would talk, interact but not till it suited him to do so.

..

The early morning sun woke him, he never slept in his daily royal robes but tonight he had, he heard knocking on the door, he got up and a guard was bowed before the entrance of their door.

"Sire I know you must have just woken up, but Fire Lord Azulon insisted I bring this trunk with a change of clothing for you both." the Gaurd explained humble

Ozai watched the guard move away and he took the trunk and placed it in the room. 

"The Fire Lord wants you to meet him in two hours, enough time for you to eat and get yourself ready yourself for the day sire. "

Ozai grumbled as he the guard left, he slammed the door shut which stirred the young woman on the bed to wipe her eyes.

She sat up as she saw the young prince toss something at the bed to her, she looked to him, he seemed very agitated this the morning.

"Go to the bathroom and change into that, I guess father want you in more suitable clothing for the rest of your journey." Ozai explained with a sense of ordering to his tone

She blinked and got up with the clothing in her hand, he ordered her so bluntly, she eyes him a bit unsure as he took another set of clothing out of the box for himself.

Ursa walked into the bathroom, she unclipped her necklace, her dress feel to the ground and she stepped out from her dress. She was sure it must be strange with Fire Prince going around with someone dressed as a peasants, although she was sure people might think of there own reason to why the Fire Prince had her around.

Ozai changed out of his robes and into clean ones, thankfully his father had thought ahead, he usually had servants change him, if he wasn't capable of such things it just wasn't expected for royals to dress themselves, but today he had no servants. 

" Fire Prince.. I erm.." Ursa announced timidly 

He turned his attention to the small voice, he saw her standing holding up the new kimono that wasn't tied up, he could see her look of confusing. 

" I don't understand how this clothing is meant to go on ." she admitted shyly

He signed frustrated as he walked up yo her and pulled her kimono up and began to tie it around her.

" Just this once.” He warned “I shall help you this one time, servants at the Palace shall dress you when we arrive there." He explained frustrated 

Ursa blushed uneasy a bit as he pulled the kimono tight around her, it was beautiful and made of a expensive silk something nobles wore, it was for more suited for a women going into the capital.

" Thank you for you assistance sire. " Ursa began sheepish

He stepped back from her, taken in her new clothing, he brushed the fabric as he moved away from her.

" We have enough time for a quick breakfast before we continue onward." Ozai explained roughly

Ursa nodded in understanding, she knelt down and looked out the window in the room tired, the colours in the raising sun were beautiful.

" I heard you last night saying this isn't how you envisioned leaving Hira'a, how did you envision it? " he questioned curious

She looked of embarrassed as he answered the knock at the door, he had put an order out for food while she was in the bathroom, the inn keeper brought in a big cooked fish with two chop sticks, the inn keeper left the food on a tray on the floor. She went back to get the green tea pot and cups, once she was done she bowed and left. Ozai finally sat, he began to eat as he waited in her answer.

"Oh well you see I though i would be an actress on Ember Island, my dreams were very humble compared to what you have offered a simple woman like me." she explained humbled and respectful

She didn't want to seen ungrateful, sure she'd been shocked by him asking for her hand in marriage, he chucked a bit at her words, yet thought on her words. Her acting talent could come in handy for him, he could use it as a advantage, but part of him knew that if she could act then she could act toward him, he would work hard to see through any falseness she might offer him.

" I see a quint dream." he offered lightly

He watched her dig into the fish as she went quite for a bit, but looked to hopeful still, but smiled gently at her.

"Ah but when you become Fire Princess you will be seen by many more people then those whom grace Ember Island theatre houses, most of them would look upon you in the Royal box within that theatre.#  
She seemed to lighten up a bit at his word's, he could feel that their tension had lifted for now. Without the Fire Lord around they both felt like they could let the guard down even by a little.

“Life in the public eyes..” Ursa replied gently with a soft mutter “Yet in a different manor , but even in a royal role.. It must come with advantage and disadvantage as well." Ursa replied rational 

Well it had to be true, she must be prepared for the up and downs, bad and goods right. Royal life was something she couldn't imagine, there had to be do and do nots of that live.

Ozai could almost see how mature the young lady was acting, there was no rejection to what she was getting dragged into, more accepting that it was just a different way of being seen. He could almost admire that about her, she had ambitious goals she changed them just like that, he could use her for his own plans. 

"It will be a different life, a better one in many ways, I admire you for taken this in your stride." Ozai offered lightly

They fished the fish, he got up off the floor as he extended his hand downward. She took his hand and he pulled her up without effort, she guessed it was time to head onward, she looked back to the bathroom and quickly to the chance to pick up her old clothing and to use the bathroom, she held her old clothing as she returned awkwardly, Ozai put it into the trunk with his robes. He's dispose of her peasant clothing at a later date, but for now they had to go and continue the awkward journey with the Fire Lord onward to the palace.


	2. Chapter 2

The trip to the palace was awkward and silent as it had been before they had arrived at the inn, it was hard to settle with the Fire Lord around, therefore Ursa took in the site and sounds of the roads leading into the vast capital, into the secret entrance that lead directly to the palace.

Servants waited for them as they arrived deep within the palace grounds, the servants took the Fire Lord and his luggage first. Now that Ozai and Ursa were out of the Royal Carriage, Ozai stood for a moment beside Ursa whom looked around the fascinated., but she watched as he gestured to servants whom took noticed and came forward eagerly.

" I would see it fit that my fiancées is taken to the room that I chose for her before I left. Please get her settled in, give her a grand feast with our finest food and bathe her in the main bath." Ozai demanded 

a small group of the servants bowed to him quickly to show there acknowledgement and obedience, off course there were servants left there for him, but as the servant surrounded the young woman, she could hear them making a fuss of her, they went to lead her off but she put her hand up and paused in her step.

"A moment please. " she demanded timidly

She looked to the Fire Prince for a moment as she moved away from the servants, she bowed to the Fire Prince for a moment and looked to him worried.  
" I assumed we were going to spend time together.." 

She trailed of not saying much more, she was to nervous to say much more, that and she didn't know what she could say in front of these servants.

"In time.” Ozai responded roughly “We had a long journey and I wish to rest.” 

Ozai sighed though as he looked to her, he should spend time with her eventually but there was much to do.

“I have royal duties to attend to once I have rested, but don't threat it won't be long before we see each other again, I just want you to to settle first before we see each other again." Ozai offered lightly 

Once he explained this, she bowed with understanding, servants then took her off this time, his words were true off course, she needed a bit time to adjust to this place.

This was a new life very different then before, but its a better life the once in the village, she was giving this peasant power and glory, she was only here because she was Roku's descendent only here because she could give him powerful children whom would be wasted in the war, if his father has his way, yet unless he acted that would be the fate pushed upon them.

...

they spend time together over their short courtship but there wedding came quickly as the Fire Lord had wanted them married as soon as possible.

Their wedding ceremony was a small private affair where only the Fire Lord and Fire Sages laid witness to their official wedding laid witness to them becoming as man and wife. Yet the celebration of there union was celebrated widely in and outside of the Palace, the Palace had been decorated days in advance, guests carefully chosen to attend such a glorious day.

It was a day filled with laughter and joy amongst the guests, Ursa could see the guests below them, as she and Ozai were on a platform that was rose above the gusts. Ursa and her new husband Ozai were knelt on the platform, they sat in front of their banquet. Her parents were honoured guests but sat off by themselves they looked down and dejected, Ursa took note of then for a moment with a looked of sorrow but then look down and played with her food trying to forget that she would never see them again after today.

This was meant to be a day filled with joy, this was a day where they looked to the future, sure life in the Palace was unlike anything she could of imagined and it had ups and downs, strict rules to abide too, social obligations to abide too, but she had gotten a little used to it.

Ozai seemed to be happy , pleased even, he was enjoying the festive atmosphere and the attention he was getting, she had got to know him a little better during their brief courtship, she enjoyed begin around Ozai, yet it was just that this day had a hint of bittersweetness to it. Today she would leave her old life behind, she would deny her former life from now on.

Ozai couldn't help but smile today, step one of his long term plans had began, he would act as if he was playing within his father's plans. His plot was his own, his plans would be his own not even his wife would know his plan, it wasn't as if she needed to know his plans.

He saw her playing with her food, a bit overwhelmed it seemed, she had adjusted well to life here so far, but he understood there may be things on her mind. He brushed her hand with his fingers, she smiled to him, it was obviously a fake smile but he could see her worried look beyond the smile. 

Ozai took in the people gathered, he could see Lu Ten his nephew in attendance, here on his brother's behalf. After all since his brother was at vital point in the war which off course made it so his brother would get a pass to miss this wedding. 

His young nephew was here in his brother's stead, but as he looked to his Nephew, his plan started with his nephew, he had no attachment to the boy he had no attachment to most of his family, off course he hated using he nephew in part of his plan but it was the only way to get what he wanted, but without him Iroh line would fail, yet he had to start his line before he put his plan into action.  
The ceremony was over, Ursa breathed nervous as she sat with servers washing her face free from make-up, they had changed her out of wedding kimono and into a comfy night gown. Tonight she would lose her virginity to Ozai, its what couples did to consummate their marriage on their wedding night, this was would start of her role as Ozai's wife, well what Azulon cast as her role as. Yet the woman was nervous about what tonight brought, this was her first time, shed never been touched sexually before nor had any man entered her.

She walked into the main room as he sat drinking some wine smiling at her as he extended his hand toward her.

She had accepted this was part of her royal life, she sat on his lap, they had growing close to each other bit by bit and had began acting like a couple. They understood their role to the Fire Lord, but Ozai had worked hard to woe Ursa in their short courtship, she adored him, she obeyed him without question, he was under his thumb and that how he wanted it. He could feel her tension within his arms, it was tension over what they were about to do. 

He strokes her face, she way key to his plan, he wasn't stupid though, he knew it might take more this one night to start his legacy line of accession. After all he needed an heir before his plans started, yet as they kissed lightly he cupped her face gently.

" I can tell your nervousness, I can feel your tension, but this will be a night that you won't forget and you'll treasure forever.” He assured in a low seductive tone

She give another nervous smile, he saw her blush shyly, he grinned as he picked her up and held her his his strong arms, she blinked as she thought how strong he way.

….

It has been a wonderful night, unbelievable truly unforgeable they were spending there first day as a wedded couple in the Royal Garden, Ursa sat with her head on Ozai's shoulder as the shared a light meal together. 

"You said once we got married that for our honeymoon you'd take me back to Ember Island to stay in your beach house." Ursa whispered lowly

The Prince took her hand and kissed it as he chuckled, her parents had sold their beach house after she got married as they were told old to travel any-more thus they would use Ozai's old family vacation house to their honeymoon.

" Yes I shall take you, it will be something that will take time to organise. I plan to take you to that play house you went to when you were younger " he replied roughly

Yet before they could talk more they heard a young voice call out to them.

" Uncle Ozai!" he called cheerful

He came charging up in his fine Fire Nation army amour, Lu Ten was the youngest solider in the army, he was 12 and fought with lesser troops in lesser battles as Iroh insisted if his powerful son had to fight in war he would have earn his way to the front line. Ozai noticed how he smiled so much like his father did as he held a paper pad in his hand, he was a creative young man, he drew picture of soldiers and sometimes give his pictures out, he showed his sketch from the wedding yesterday to his uncle and new aunt. 

" I thought I would give you your wedding gift before I have to ship out again tonight." Lu Ten announced enthusiastic

He took the picture and handed it over to his uncle, it was a picture of Ursa and Ozai sat at their table smiling warmily at each other he had captured the moment in a quick but beautiful sketch.

Ursa smiled at hew new nephew gently as she saw the picture, Lu Ten noticed her and saw her warm smile.

" I have another drawing, but I'm sending it to my father by massager hawk, so he can see what his new sister in law looks like." Lu Ten explained lightly 

He bowed a bit to his new aunt.

" I am sorry my father could not have been here. Thus I welcome you on his behalf to our family. " Lu Ten said humbly  
Ursa giggled a bit as the boy as he welcome her, he acted so mature but she could tell he was a young boy but it concerned her to see him dressed in such attire that was normally reserved for soldiers.

" Thank you Lu ten, I appreciate the welcome to the family, I hope one day to meet your father, but I understand leaving the field of war even for a bit is hard for the 'Dragon Of The West'." Ursa replied humble

Ursa showed her respect, but Ozai frowned a bit as he pulled his wife into him more getting tired of Lu Ten interrupting him and his new wife.

"Lu Ten don't you have to go pack or something, me and my new wife would like time alone. " he aggressively hinted

Lu Ten laughed a bit rubbing the back his head, he knew he was intruding and he had an idea of what new couples did at his age, so he left them be, yet Ursa put her hand to her chest after he was well gone, Ozai was kissing her cheek by then but he stopped when he noticed her actions.

" How old is Lu Ten again?” Ursa asked concerned

Ozai saw how she looked concerned, he traced her finger down her neck a bit.

“He is twelve, he was born with my brother's natural talent and the Fire Lord sort to make use of that.” Ozai replied uncaring “He is kept on lesser missions at the moment where he is a little safer, but he has to work his way to the front lines.” 

Ursa couldn't help but blink at Ozai's words, sending a child to war? She knew how wrong that was, but she didn't words such a thing, after all she might be seen as a traitor for saying the wrong thing to the Fire Prince. Yet Ozai seemed to blow it off, he seemed far more interested in her then his words, he went to kiss her neck now but she held her hand.

“ Ohh.. I would hope nothing bad would happen to such a young child in the war.” Ursa replied shocked

Then something hit her, something that she feared, something that had been in the back of her mind since she and Ozai and been put together but she ignored, so she moved out of Ozai's kiss and pushed him back a little so she could look him in the eyes sadly.

“The Fire Lord... He would see it fit that when we have children eventually... they too..” She whispered 

Ozai saw her distressed but her inability so say much more. Off course Ursa knew the war was important, she knew what the war meant, yet still tears filled her eyes as she felt so powerless in that moment to stop a such a fate being thrust upon their future children. 

It wasn't as if the Fire Lord had not hinted of such things, after all his words had never made much sense to her, how could the children of the second in line secure the throne for years to come if they weren't to be used in some way?

She felt how Ozai touched her face now, she could see her tears, he could hear how she was being careful about how she said her words. He could hint at his plan but she didn't need to know the dark and dirty details of his plan but he could comfort her even by a little.

“I have a plan, we will act as if we are pawns in my father's plans, you don't need to know the details, but in my plan would see it so our future children aren't martyrs for the Fire Lord.” Ozai whispering comforting 

He wiped his new brides tears as she sighed in relief, he kissed her cheek and her lips, she didn't question or ask more about his plan, it was better she stay in the dark. Ozai knew she was good actor but she would be appalled by his plan and thus by him.   
He needed her on his side for his plan to work, so as he lowered her to the grass blow to kiss her deeply he smirked briefly but soon his thoughts were more consumed by her kissing him back and he forgot his dark thoughts even if it was for a brief moment.


	3. Chapter 3

The honeymoon to Ember Island had been a few weeks long, the new couple had enjoyed much together, the beach, the theatre house where her favourite play was put on, they had enjoyed many dinner together in private.

After they arrived back from their honeymoon they took a a few days to settle back into palace life, but royal duty called them or so Ozai told her.

They were to visit the Yuyan Archers at the Pohuai Stronghold, Ursa had no idea why Ozai would visit the strong hold, what purpose going there held? Off course they travelled in the royal carriage toward the stronghold as the stronghold was too much of a long distance for the Palanquin carriers to take them to the stronghold

“Why are we visiting the Yuyan?” Ursa questioned gently

She looked out the window as they travelled deep into the Fire Nation, this strong hold was as far out as her former home village.

“I want to assess their skills up close, they could be an assistance to my brother.” He replied calculated 

He was lying a bit, he had plans for the archers, he was sure he would find someone willing to obey him without question he just needed to weed them out after all there were people who were weak of will everywhere.

“I see, it should be interesting I suppose, I heard that their skills are something to behold.” Ursa replied softly

It was one of their first official royal duties since they had been married, sure she had interacted with high and important people in small formal meetings but this was their first official outing together.

“I'll have them demonstrate for you, my dear wife.” Ozai replied softly

They arrived at the stronghold, once they left the carriage, they were greeted by some of the archers whom bowed to them to greet them, the Colonel of the archers walked forward of his clan and bowed with deep respect to the Prince and Princess. The Colonel had been sent a letter from the Fire Prince about his visit and when he expected to arrive so he had awaited this day with glee and expectation. 

“Greetings Fire Prince Ozai, Fire Princess Ursa, you honour us with your visit.” Colonel Shinu's began humble

“Greetings Colonel Shinu, I have looked forward to my visit today, my wife would like to see your skills today would you please demonstrate for her ” Fire Prince Ozai demanded with respect

The Colonel Shinu bowed with understanding, he lead the royal couple into the strong hold.

Ozai stood by the colonel as they reached the training facilities in the base. He folded his arms as the Colonel rang out demands, Ozai observed how the archer's trained and how the older archers helped the new trainees within the base.

Ozai watched them set up a demonstration for Ursa and he gestured for her to go off to watch them, as he wanted a word with the colonel alone. Ursa went off as the Yuyan bowed to her, they began to show off their skill to her, showing her how they could fire their arrows. They showed her how they could fire the bullseye multiple times without effort.

Ozai watched the Yuyan archers, they were keeping Ursa distracted, so he decided to talk to the colonel first.  
“I have heard much of the Yuyan's skills. I wanted to see it for myself, I am impressed. l have use of your skills. I feel like some of your men could help my brother on the front line.” Ozai explained lowly 

The Colonel bowed to him with humble.

“We would be honoured to serve the nation in such a manner.” He replied humble 

Ozai smirked as he looked of satisfied by the man's reaction, off course they jump to work for him, to jump to fight in the army but Ozai would make one thing clear.

“ You and your men will swear loyalty to me and me alone from now on.” He demand darkly

The Colonel looked to the Fire Prince unsure but gulped and put his hands together to give Ozai his sign of his loyalty.

“Yes off course sire, we will serve you and you alone from his day on, all hail the Fire Prince.” He replied loyal

Ozai smirked, he had these men within these grasp now, he would pick the weakest willed one for his task, but for now he had done as he had wanted, he watched the archers bow to him after their Colonel give swore his loyalty to him. Ozai put his hands behind his back as he walked amongst the bowed clan and extended his arm out as his wife who stood amongst the bowed archers confused.

“ Good I will have you sent to where you are needed in the Earth Kingdom.” Ozai announced as they began to leave

Ursa took his hand, he would come here often to pick out the weakest man since they were now under his control and he could come and go as he pleased and control them as well.

He took his wife's hand, there was one more task to do before he dug into the weakest man and manipulated him to his cause. Now he had to secure his heir and have his line to the throne born into the world.

The couple walked away from the base, he helped his wife into the carriage and as he got up into it Ursa looked out the window again resting her hand to her chin.

" I see you came here for business." Ursa pointed out lowly

She didn't know his plan but he wanted power for it, she smiled a bit to show she didn't mind too much being dragged here she had been impressed what she'd seen. After all if this made sure her future children wouldn't be placed at the war front then she would abide Ozai's ambition without question.

Ozai moved beside her in the carriage, he touched her hand and she looked back from the window, his hand trailed up from her hand up her arm.

“Sometimes our Royal Duties involve business.” He replied lowly

He kissed her neck, he slowly teased kissing up to her lip, he needed to keep her on his side, he could see, even if she tried to hide it that, she felt a bit disappointed that she been dragged to the strong hold for his power play to gain some powerful allies.

He kissed her in the carriage, he would keep her sweet to him, sure part of him cared for her but all in all she was his pawn as well.

Ozai kissed her deeply, she returned his kisses, he held her face a bit as she broke the kiss softly as she blushed deeply. He pulled up chin a bit, she smiled at him gently as she rested on his chest in the carriage, they kissed again softly and gently.

“I will be visiting this stronghold now and then, but you wont have to come next time.” Ozai explained 

“I'm fine with that.” Ursa replied gently “That is not a place I would like to venture to again.”  
….

Ozai was stood in his favourite spot in the palace, he was looking at his grandfather Sozin's painting, he pounded and plotted. Yet he withdrawing from his thoughts as he felt hands go around his waist and he felt a body snuggle into him, he knew who it was as no one else would dare to do as she when he was looking upon his forefather, she gripped him tight and he caught site of her enthusiastic smile.

“Ursa what is?” He asked annoyed

She moved around to face him bright and filled with life, he'd as of late how her face seemed like it was almost glowing when he looked upon her. She took his hand and placed it to her stomach, she pushed into him with a hug and a refiled smile.

“ Ozai, my love.. The Royal Doctor you appointed to see why I've been so ill lately...The doctor has just finished examining me.” She began happily “It seems my illness the morning sickness and lack of bleeding monthly is indeed a sign of me being pregnant.” She announced joyful 

Ozai had suspected it was the case, but he had wanted a doctor to confirm it for them.

They had been struggling for a full year to conceive, it had been a year since they had been married, a year of him plotting his upraising to become heir to the throne. She knew people had been talking about her, maybe whispering to Azulon she was baron, she had been worried that it might never happen and she would be seen as unneeded or as unless and simply throwing away. Ozai put his arms around her last holding her as she cried in her relief, the news should please and abide his father who was breathing down their necks. Yet as she cradled into his chest he smirked coldly, this worked into his plot, they had been acting like his father's pawns, but also worked into his plan to become heir to the throne.

“Excellence new, my dear wife.” He finally replied 

He held her as he forgot his plot and took in the news, he enjoyed her closeness, but now he had to wait for the child to grow within her and be born, he kissed her gladly as he waited eagerly for that day to come.

His farther was pleased by the news thinking his plan for the future grand child was in motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the evil plotting jeeze


	4. Chapter 4

While Ursa was 5 months into her pregnancy Iroh finally managed to come home from the war with his son in tow, Iroh and Lu Ten would not be home for long but they Iroh would enjoy a relaxing time with his family while Lu Ten used his time to run around the palace and act like a normal child, he was almost thirteen now but still a child at heart.

Iroh brought home gifts for his new sister in law. Iroh brought her tea and flowers. Off course Ursa only got the gifts when Iroh invited her and Ozai for tea where Ozai got his gift of a war memento. Ursa observed the older man as she sipped the tea he had brought home for them. It was a beautiful tea and she observed Iroh was kind and gentle. Ursa enjoyed interacting with him as he he asked so many questions of her, but Ursa noticed f Ozai sat ignoring his older brother most the time. Iroh sat realized with his tea in hand, he sighed deeply and looked almost remorseful. 

“When I return to war Lu Ten will join me on the front line this time. He has more then earn it, time and time again he proved his worth and power.” Iroh announced softly 

It seemed Iroh wished this wasn't so, it was as if Iroh wished that his son didn't have to fight never mind go to the front line. Ozai looked off even more disinterested at Iroh's words, while Ursa tried to smile and tried to hid her concern and worry from her brother in law.

Iroh realized he had driving everyone in the room to silence, he saw how his new sister in law brushed her slightly swollen stomach, he had been told she was 5 months pregnant and was handling it very well so far. He could see in her eyes her worry for her own children, so he thought he should change the subject. 

“Any ways I can't wait to be an uncle in a few months.” Iroh offered lightly 

Iroh saw how Ursa smiled at him awkward, yet she smiled to him again gently to him. 

“I am just sad that you and Lu Ten will probably be at war when the child is born.” Ursa replied softly

“Yes it is a shame but we are starting our siege on Ba Sing Se this time around.” Iroh began humble “If this siege goes well then the Earth Kingdom shall finally fall to the Fire Nation.” Iroh responded humble

Ursa hoped things went well for Iroh and Lu Ten, although Ursa wondered how Iroh could so easily drag his son to war. Yet Ozai explained that Iroh had heavy expectations put upon him, Lu Ten had exceptions on him too and the   
Fire Lord wanted them at war and neither could refuse the Fire Lord. She didn't understand it at all, but she understood not being able to refuse the Fire Lord. 

Yet Ursa was glad that Ozai was home in the palace unable to fight, he was safe with her. Yet Ozai had plans beyond his trappings, a plan that Ursa did not need to know that his brother and Lu Ten were involved in.. Ozai would have a different life from this one thrust upon him and his future child, he would change his fate no matter what.


	5. Chapter 5

War was ugly, a lot could go right and wrong for either side.   
The Earth Kingdom soldiers were fierce, stubborn. The font line was the worst for the war, people fell every day and night.

Ozai had always wanted Lu Ten's death to look like an accident he had always wanted Iroh to fall too once he reached the front lines. His plan since the day he met the archers was to have his archer blame a Earth Kingdom solider for the death of the first born Prince and his son. He always wanted the Yuyan archer he had chosen assassinate his nephew and big brother. The task was taken in the mist of war, from within the chaos yet only one feel that day. 

Off course the Yuyan Archer Ozai had chosen knew what he had done that day and it was wrong, so he let himself die in the war so the deep dark secret of Ozait could never be taken from him.

Iroh had been told an Earth Kingdom solider had killed his son , after all it had been staged to look like that. It broke the General to learn his only son had died at such a young age, it was a tragic lost, Iroh give up on the siege that day and put a left the army in new hands and he would return home eventually.

...

The news was sent to the Capital to the Fire Lord, from the Fire Lord the news was passed down the youngest Fire Prince and his wife. He smiled to himself facing away from her, he stood in his room satisfied by the news. Yet he had act mournful, he had to act like this wasn't his plan all along although another part of his plan had failed. 

The news was still sinking in for his Fire Princess, she was sat in his room crying mournfully as she held her pregnant stomach protectively. He knew she was in a delicate way, she was due to give birth any day now and he was worried she may go into labour at any moment. Lu Ten's death had come a bit too earlier, the plan was to wait till she gave birth so he had a healthy powerful child in the world but he could not predict how people would act and when they would act.

“Why?” Ursa asked upset “Lu Ten barely lived a life.. Those Earth Kingdom Scum!” She yelled in mourning

She was trying put sense to a senseless injustice, it was good she blamed the Earth Kingdom for the death, he took her hand as he looked to her with a fierce eyes.

He put his hand to her stomach, he could feel the baby kicking her, Ursa could see what he wanted to say to her, he could see he was detriment to not have Lu Ten's fate be this child's fate.

While the Fire Lord muled over what he had to do now that his son was coming home mourning over his only son dying in the war. Iroh's line now had no successor and he head heard rumours that the death of Iroh's son had broke his first born son.

He would wait till Iroh returned to the palace before he made his choices, till then he would wait for his second son's wife to bring his new potentially powerful grand child into the world, he brooded in hopes that the   
Fire Sage's were right about what the bloodline or Roku and Sozin would bring forth.

….

Ursa panted and screamed, even with the powerful herbs to dull the pain, the labour Ursa suffered was hard and long. Her first child was about to be born into the word and Fire Sages stood ready to judge its power. After all Fire Benders from birth reacted to fire, but if this child be a None Bender like it's mother then it would be taken away from the palace and cast aside.

The Prince was waiting eagerly for the child to be born into world. It had been hours long and he all he could do was pace and listen as the doctors would not let him witness the birth. He could hear a cry now from outside his room, he was allowed in as the doctor held a bloody child up proudly. 

Things moved around him, the baby was cleaned up while a midwife check over the new mother, the fire Sage's eagerly took the child to see if it was a fire Bender.

Ursa lay with hope that the child she had just giving birth to would be deemed worthy. The Fire Sage's watched the child around the small candles they gathered around it, they agreed he was a Fire Bender but a rather weak one, it was hoped as he got older and stronger he would grow to fulfil his role.


	6. Chapter 6

Iroh had come home a broken mes, a funeral would be held for his son , it was more of a ceremony for the nation since Iroh had already held a funeral for his son in the Earth Kingdom. 

Therefore Ozai stood in his white funeral ceremonial robes, the white formal robes were only worn at funerals. Ozai watches as Ursa made sure the wet nurse was all set to look after her baby son while she was at the ceremony. Even though Ursa let the wet nurse tend to her son at night or when she felt overwhelmed or to tired to deal with the newly born baby, but still the new mother was cooing over her son before she left him. She looked after their son Zuko well, fed him well, she was very hands on for a Royal Princess, Ursa was already dressed off course in her white robes, she just kissed her sons head one last time before she backed up from her little baby.

She looked back to her son one last time as the wet nurse put her son in his crib and took a seat to watch over the the new Prince. Zuko was a name Ozai had chosen it came from a old Fire Lord's name, although since it had not been used in so many years people though it was a new and original name.

" Zuko is in fine hands. We need to go now Ursa." Ozai commanded softly 

Ursa gripped her husband hands, she was well considering she only given birth last week, bur her she was still recovering in many ways but she was strong enough to come to the ceremony. 

" I know.. She replied softly “It just hard to leave our son's side.”

She kept eyes toward her son as they left, Ozai glared at the wet nurse fiercely as he too left nothing could or would happen to his heir not with what was about to be announce today. 

After all his father had called him into an into an important but secret meeting, he had been informed how his brother has retired from the army and already chosen a successor continue the war effort.  
Iroh also had advocated the throne, he had no desire to rule or fight any more, he just wanted to live his days in peace. Thus today at the ceremony Ozai would officially be crowned heir to the throne, Ozai kept it secret as he was ordered to so he had to keep it from even Ursa. She had no idea what was to happen today but successions always happened at funerals it wasn't that unusual.

The ceremony began to mark Lu Ten's death, they burned an empty casket off course, while the Fire Sages spun off the the list of Lu ten's family line Ursa cried. She knew she'd be forgiving for her tears as new mother's often cries easily enough, it was unusual for royals to cry at funereal.

Ozai knelt silent by her side, he could see her tears steaming down her eyes, he looked as sombre as he could, Iroh knelt with eyes closed with a stern yet with a pretend mournful look. 

" With Lu Ten's death a great turmoil has inflicted my first son Iroh.” Azulon began grandly “My son Iroh has giving up both his role as General and as giving up his right to the throne. “ 

The people gathered at the public funeral grasped, this was the one of the few time the people of the capital came together, they mourned together royal deaths, they were used to new Fire Lord's being announced at funerals but this was shocking news to the people, it soon became apparent what was about to transpire. 

Ursa eyes widened a bit as she heard the announcement, she had no idea that Iroh had giving up so much, she knew what Azulon had to say, Azulon needed an heir, and with his first born giving up that right, the second in line was about to take his brother's place. 

Azulon gestured and Ozai to get up, The second born Fire Prince arose and bowed in front of Fire Sages as he knelt with eyes closed looking humble yet remorseful to the people, to make it look like this wasn't how he wanted this. 

"Therefore I shall name my second son Fiire Prince Ozai the crowned Prince of the Fire Nation, after my death he shall become the next Fire Lord." Azulon announced 

The nation cheered as a new crowed was placed into Ozai top knot, Ursa eyes became wide, her grandfather's no Sozin's original princely crown was placed onto Ozai's topknot. 

She had not seen the crown since it was taken by Azulon, now that crown sat upon her husband's head as he stood and bowed to the people slightly as they cheered to him. She saw his smirk, it was slight but still she saw his satisfaction, that day as he finally got what he had wanted for so long, the thing he had planned for so long.  
…   
Ursa walked behind her husband after the ceremony had finished quiet, her husband was the crowned Prince now, he'd be Fire Lord once his father died, but now she wondered about her place at his side. She'd giving him what was required of their marriage, a son born of their joint bloodline, so she took his shelve with worry there was much in her mind. 

Even though she had been distracted by Zuko a lot. it didn't mean she wasn't watching him, she didn't think he had ben acting right.

"We should talk when we are alone." Ursa lowly announced 

He looked behind him, he could see how she hung her head low and gently held his shelve. The should be celebrating his raise to power, but she looked low and unhappy, he was finally first in line, he could finally take his brother's place not only his father's favourite but as Azulon's heir he now had the power to change his fate and his heir's fate. 

"We can talk as we celebrate." Ozai replied strongly 

"We can celebrate but remember what the doctor said about us being intimate." She replied gently 

He rolled his eyes at her as he walked, he knew her body needed time to recover from giving birth, he had to give her a few months for that to happen. 

" Yes I know, you can't drink either. " He replied annoyed

Ursa sighed now as she snuggled into him a bit and held his arm as they walked. 

… 

Yet returned to their room Ursa checked on Zuko in his room, the wet nurse had done a good job with him so Ursa left Zuko in the Wet Nurse's watchful eyes for the night. She often left Zuko for the night in the Wet nurse's hands, although it felt strange to do so it allowed her to rest and recover and the wet nurse was a loyal woman and she would never hurt her son.

Therefore when Ursa went back to the room she shared with Ozai, they were alone again, Servants had changed them into there night robes and left them be so they could be alone, Ozai poured a glass of wine for himself and made his wife tea. He wanted to celebrate with alcohol but Ursa still couldn't drink while she breastfeed. The doctors feared toxins from the wine may be passed on, so tea was all she could drink,Ozai was heir to to throne he had to make sure nothing happened to himself, his son or his wife.

"What is it you want to talk about my dear? " he asked eventually 

She sat looking into her tea, she bit her lip for a moment, she should be careful in how she chose her words as they edged on treason. 

"It is a fine day for you , my love. Your new title give you a lot more power and influence, even I know the crowned Prince holds more influence.." she began proudly 

She looked down, she didn't look in his eyes, she knew there was something not quite right in how he had been acting over his nephew's death.

"Yet I know enough to know when someone is acting right and when something isn't right. I know you haven't been acting right.. “ she began steadily You got what you wanted right? “

She saw how he eyes her up, it was a tactful look, he was waiting to hear where she was going with her words. 

“Look me in my eyes you have this power now, you have everything..You could have wanted...Tell me what you intend for me Ozai, what is my fate now you have all this.”

Ozai watched her look up to him, she stared into his eyes defiant, he saw her tearful look though, he huffed as he saw she held her cup of tea tightly. She probably didn't want to think on how he got this title, he knew she was better then to hint at that or even question how he got here. She knew if she said what she suspected of him then she would be branded a traitor and throwing away into prison or worse. 

Her grandfather had died at Sozin's hands, she knew that now, but she looked to him longing yet fearful.   
He knew what she feared now, she fear she would be tossed aside, be taken away from this place at his side, the woman who had not wanted this marriage longed to stay by his side. 

"Yes this is what I desired, war is ugly though Ursa remember that well. I never foresaw Lu Ten's death or my brothers advocating his throne." Ozai began carefully “Lu Ten's death was tragic and I never was close to the boy so I did not mourn his death like you did.”

He lied about not knowing about Lu Ten's death, but truthfully he never foresaw his brother actions. Truthfully Iroh was on his death list too but now he wasn't a threat to his power his brother could live.

Ursa nodded, she didn't like to think on how brutal the war was, yet Ozai had a way of taking to her it convinced her that his words were truthful, so she put her hand to her chest, he erased her doubts.

"Yet you haven't answered my question, I know your father set us up so I could give you a powerful heir, you have your power and a son… You.. Could. I don't want you too." She cried in fear

She put her hands to her face as she wept, she knew deep down he didn't love her. 

He acted as if he did, he pretended he did, but she knew it wasn't real. She acted her part too, the loving wife who, she devoured herself to him, she met the exceptions laid upon her, she was his and she couldn't help it because she had falling for him long ago.   
Ozai took her hand gently, she cried in feared. Truthfully she could do as she feared, but yet he like having her here, she had done her part part well, yet he couldn't let her go yet as she was his and he could not abide anyone other then him having her.

"Ursa you are my wife, my darling partner, you have a place at my side now more then ever." He replied as romantic as he could muster 

She seemed to calm down as he kissed up her arm. 

"You belong at my side I wouldn't let anyone but me have you, I'm not going to simply throw you away or discord you." 

He kisses her lips, she kisses him back lightly with joyful tears flowing from her eyes. She put her arms around him as she moved from her seat, she clung to him. He rubbed her back as he held her head over his shoulder, he smirked satisfied, no he wasn't letting her go, no he wasn't letting this beautiful woman out of his grasp. 

They kissed again as there was a knock on the door. Ozai knew it would not be servant, as they were under instruction not to disturb him at night, he went to open his door to yell at the person who was rude enough to disturb him, yet when got to the door his saw his brother. 

"What are you doing here brother?" Ozai asked annoyed

" I came to talk for a bit I have something import to say. , may I enter?" Iroh asked 

Iroh looked beyond his brother seeing Ursa sat wiping her eyes, she must of been crying, Ozai looked to him huffing as he saw where his eye darted too.

"Fine but make it quick. “ Ozai responded sharply

Iroh entered he took note of Ursa drinking her tea still with red eyes but she looked to him a little taken aback, Ozai crossed his arms annoyed. 

" Go ahead brother say what it is you want? " Ozai demanded impatient 

Iroh knew his brothers flaws well, he did not have the energy to argue with him or change his brother. This man before him would reign if their father died and he didn't know what Ozai would do with that power, he didn't know Ursa well enough to judge her, but she was kind and sweet. 

"Ozai your far too impatient, but I won't impose on you for much longer. I have decided with father's blessing to go on a journey. I need to refine myself after my son's death, find my new meaning in life. I don't know how long I will be away so I am grateful my brother is here to take my place. "

Ozai titled his head a bit. 

" Your free to do as you please brother, I don't understand why you came here to me and Ursa to say this. " Ozai replied annoyed

Iroh sighed, he saw how Ursa was trying to keep out of this, so he sighed. 

" I came to say good bye off course brother." Iroh replied lightly 

They had not got on in years, they never seen eye to eye in years, but Iroh could see even though Ozai had his power and position he could not move past his hate. 

" I bid you farewell brother, I hope you are safe and well while I am gone. "Iroh announced humble 

Ozai bowed a bit awkward , yet it was Ursa whom spoke.

" I bid you good health in your journey, I hope you find what your looking for. " Ursa announced 

Ursa had got up and hugged her brother in law quickly. 

" I'm sure Ozai feel the same but you know him, always shy with his feelings." she offered kindly 

He looked off from both of them as they laughed, Iroh could see Ursa saw the best in Ozai probably understood him better then he could understand his brother, so he kissed her head. 

"Look after my brother well while I'm gone ,my sister. " He insisted gently 

Ozai looked at his brother with daggers of jealously, Ursa backed up surprised with a little giggle as she saw Ozai's look Iroh too laughed joyful as he left, one more mockery.

Ozai waited to the door closed before he pull his wife in and kissed her head too in the same space his brother had then her nose and lips. 

"How dare he touch you, you are mine alone to touch." he whispered jealous. 

She kisses his lips gently, she giggled at his words and feeling toward his brothers actions. 

" I am yours to touch, but there only so much you can do right now" 

She winked as he huffed and held her again as he smirked down at her.

“Then I'll touch you as much as I am allowed to touch you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is more to the story but i have not wrote it and it will be called something diffrent.


	7. Extra chapte:  Fall of Azulon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to be part of Fall of Azulon but I kind of couldn't write any more then whay i did, so it turns into a bonus chapter here

Bounces chapter: 

Iroh had no idea how long he'd ventured the world, he has no idea how long it took him to reach the base of the sprit world, find the White Lotus, but he had finally returned home with new energy and a new mission in life

He heard rumbles across the nations he had visited, they mentioned a change of power, the White Lotus hinted to the power changed as well, but he would rather see it with his own eyes. 

He was allowed to pass into the Palace, he was told the Fire Lord would see him once he was was finished with a meeting and he should enjoy the gardens. 

He walked seeing his sister in-law, she seemed the same yet different, she matured into an even more beautiful woman, yet her clothing and attire were different from last time he'd seen her, she didn't notice him at first. She was watching two children play around her, she tilted her head as she saw him and she came to him and hugged him close. 

"Iroh you came home." she announced gladly 

She put her hands on his shoulders, he seemed different now, older but filled with life again, she could see a renewed energy in his eyes. She saw how Iroh looked down as the two children ran beside her and tugged in the bottom of her red robes. 

" Momma who is that?" the boy asked

"Is he an intruder.?" the girl asked 

Ursa shakes her head and knell down to them, she smiles at them both. 

"This is your uncle Iroh, your father's older brother." Ursa explained softly " Zuko were a few days old when he left, Azula you were not even born. " 

The children looked to him but held there mother protectively, Iroh could see Ozai with both of them, they both had his eyes.

The children both seemed to understand their mother's lack of Fire Bending and they thought him a possible threat for a moment, but Iroh laughed as he knelt down too to them. 

" I can't believe what I've missed.” he announced kindly “Look how big Zuko is and I have a niece now." he began warmly 

"Yes Zuko is five now and Azula is 3 years old." Ursa explained soflty 

Iroh smiled at them, Zuko seemed to stare at him shyly, his niece seemed to glare at him like his brother would. He'd been told that a child of Roku and Sozin line could restore balance to this world. 

"Azula is beautiful name, is she named after my father Fire lord Azulon?" Iroh asked curious 

Ursa blinked at him confused. 

" Iroh.." She began 

"I was named in my grandfather's honour, isn't right mummy?" Azula announced proudly 

She went quiet as saw her husband coming from his meeting, she got up off the ground and walked to him as she kisses his cheek happy to see him free of his meeting, Iroh turned and watched the children run to his brother whom smiled at them. He picked up his daughter and put his hand on Zuko's head to ruffle his hair.

"Iroh you've returned, once I heated you were here I dismissed myself from my tiresome meetings." he began proudly 

"Brother.."Iiroh whispers shocked

Iroh noticed the crown of the Fire Lord crown and he bowed before his bother in shock and with respect, he had to bow he had no power now to not bow before his brother. the rumours were true his brother has rose to power in his absence, what had happened to Azulon while he was away. 

"My apologises Fire lord Ozai I did not know.." Iroh apologised quickly 

"Off course you would not know, I will explain everything to you alone." Ozai replied coldly 

He put Azula down and kissed Ursa's cheek as he cupped her face gently and whispered into her ear. 

" Don't worry I haven't forgotten you or our plans today. " 

She smiled with a blush but looked off, she had felt ignored lately, he was always away in some meeting and when he came to bed he ignored her because he was too tired, before Iroh had come home she'd had reminded her husband of his duties to her and well he easily give in to her cause he was frustrated too, so they had planned for a romantic night together but Ursa understood Iroh came fist. 

"Come brother."Ozai ordered 

He walked away and Iroh followed behind him, Ursa sighed as she encouraged the children to play again. Ozai took his brother to his private room where he held many political meetings. 

They sat on silence for a moment until Iroh finally asked his burning question. 

"How did father die?” Iroh asked bluntly 

"Straight to business and to the point eh brother? Truthfully I was surprised he was taken down by such a simple case of pneumonia. "Ozai replied bluntly 

Ozai look at his brother without much reaction, it was true his father was old, weak and frail but there has been more to his death then the simple illness,in truth Ozai had an idea of what had happened but kept it hidden. Yet he would never tell his bother that truth of Azulon's death, nor of Lu Ten's death.

" I see." Iroh replied downcast yet with shock 

Iroh looked down mournful, he'd missed much, he needed to work his way into his brothers good graces though as he wanted to be near to those that could change this nations future. 

"There is much I've missed while I was gone, much I want to be caught up on. Yet if you will have me I'd like to join your war council I would make you an excellent advisor." 

Ozai got up as he strolled with his hand behind his back. 

" I will consider your request carefully but if I agree to make you my advisor you will not undermine me brother. "   
Ozai warned coldly 

He simply bowed his head to his brother.

"Now if you'll excuse me I promised my beautiful wife Ursa this day would be for her. "

Iroh sighed as his brother left him be, he didn't know what to make of this situation at all, his brother the Fire Lord, he's had giving him this opportunity years ago by advocating the throne but he was weak and broken then. 

He could watch his brother now though, act in this role, get to know his niece and nephew but this was all he could do for now. 

… 

Ozai walked back to the garden seeing Ursa sat waiting for him but the children were gone now. 

"Where are Zuko and Azula?" Ozai asked curious

" It was time for their school work, Zuko is learning some of our nations history today and Azula is learning to read and write more.”

The tutors had been hand chosen by them special, they lived in the Palace, the time of there teaching was chosen carefully as had their had Fire Bending teachers. Things were set up so they could learn and play and enjoy family time. 

Ursa moved her brown hair as she stood up, she walked to her husband taken his hand, Ozai took her hand and kissed it. 

" It ts time for us to spend time together., alone" he whispered seductive 

She snuggled into him as he lead her to the palace, he planned to make up for the lack of attention, she rarely got angry with him but when she did he paid attention to her words., he allowed her to complain about begin lonely off course, after all if he refused her she'd begin breaking away from him.

…   
( flash back )

Ursa sat in the garden watching her son walk to her with a little wobble in his step, he was still trying to find his balance as he walked to her but she waited for him to walk to her. She picked her little baby up as he made it to her. She held him on her knee as she enjoyed the sun against her skin as did Zuko who held her robes with one hand and sucked on his thumb. 

She put her hand to her stomach, she'd fallen pregnant again but she was only two months into this pregnancy, she hadn't told Ozai yet and Zuko wasn't old enough to understand. 

She and Ozai had planned to have another child, but she hadn't expected it to happen so soon again. It would be a struggle to have a toddler and a new baby, she would need the servants more then ever once when this baby was born. 

She hasn't seen her husband in a few days, he'd taken on his brother's role at home and hadn't found balance between his family life and royal duties. He was in war meetings with his father at the moment, apparently things weren't going well since Iroh's retirement and his father and Ozai were arguing over on how to turn the war back in their favour. 

She could understand why Ozai was ignoring her a little, yet he was missing out on so much. That night she saw him fire a fire ball in fury as she walked in the room after putting Zuko down to sleep. 

" Bastard!!" he yelled fury 

Ursa held the door as she saw him panting in anger, he caught her standing there and looked at her with fierce eye. 

"What do you want?" He snapped

She sunk back, she never seen him so angry before, she knew he was mad at his father but he was snapping at her, she took a deep breath and slammed the door as she entered the room he could stew all he wanted but she wasn't taken him snapping at her. 

"Listen Ozai, I know your angry with your father but don't you dare start snapping at me!" Ursa responded fiercely " I sleep in that bed at my husband's side and you best remember that I am your wife." 

She huffed as she sat at her vanity mirror she began to take her crown out, he blew out fire from his nose in a angry sigh as she ignored him a little.

"You don't see me or Zuko for days on end, you ignore my presence here most times and now this is how you would treat me? " she question frustrated 

Ozai paced again as she brushed her hair, he could hear her anger and frustration, he punched a wall burning it a bit in anger which made her jump and drop her brush at his outburst. 

"What do you expect? That basted won't listen to me." he snapped "Even as heir to the throne he won't take my advice..” 

He stewed as he flexed his hand checking it wasn't broke, he noticed the burned hole, he eyes up Ursa who sat tearful, she was shaken, she was sitting in fear as well and he breathed deeply as he walked to her, she had never been afraid of him, sure she was a little panicked when they met as she had feared other things beyond him. 

"if only he weren't around then I could turn this war around, if only he would listen.” Ozai explained with spite 

He picked up her golden brush, a gift for her birthday and passed it to her, she let her tears slip as she breathed with trepidation.

"Ursa.." he whispered " I didn't mean to scar you, I'm. A... passionate man and sometimes it comes out in the wrong way." He offered calmly

She cried into him, she could feel the heat admitting from him from his anger, she could help make him Fire lord, she could give him more power but she wondered if he would accept her help or see her as a traitor? No she could give him that power without telling him, maybe that would calm him 

He kisses her lips gently, he pulled her up, maybe he had ignored her to much lately, she needed reminded that he wasn't going to hurt her that she need not need fear him, she eagerly accepted him, maybe it had been a long since they last touched. 

"Let me remind you how passionate I can be." 

He kissed her again she calmed down a little as he did, she put her hands to his face, he looked at her with gently, she give into him as he did remind her that he cold be a good gentle husband. 

.. 

She noticed Ozai anger didn't sedate for long, yet she went back to the main issue in their lives and that was the current Fire Lord.   
Sure she had accepted what had happened to her long ago, but Ozai's words from the other night.

'If only he wasn't around''

Ozai words echoed into her head and she gripped her robes as she thought of something she had the other night. She had an idea, her mother had taught her much and she could pin this on that kitchen assistant whom was had always spoken about her behind her back.   
She had to be discreet about what she was going to do.

She had to get the flower and the right mix, a long slow death would be better then quick one, a slow unseen poison, a cough a weaken of his immune system, she could mimic a common illness in the old.

She brought flowers to brighten up the room, she noticed Ozai was gone more and more lately, but it give her the time intact her plan.

When Azulon call off his first war meeting Ozai was surprised, it seemed the Fire Lord had a cough and he'd been feeling weak, yet it meant a day of not butting heads with his father so it allowed him to cool off and spent the day doing as he pleased, Ursa took well to his calmness and snuggled into him as they drank tea together, she rubbed his hands content. Zuko was with them too, he went from walking to crawling before them as he played with the small stuff dragon toy suited for a child his age. 

Ozai saw how much this family time meant to his wife, she kept smiling in content. Zuko eventually joined them in a little cuddle as he rested in-between them. 

It was a dark rainy morning when he awoke late, his father was getting weaker and very ill, he now held meeting his his room, Ozai could hear his father's cough getting worse, his breathing becoming shorter, the doctor said it was pneumonia and it was slowly killing him.

When he awoke he heard his wife throwing up in the bathroom, he ventured in as a servant held her hair back.

“What is going on?” Ozai asked curious

The servant smiled as Ursa held herself unable to reply.

“Its wonderful Sire your wife is with a child again.” She replied for the young Princess

Ursa grasped as she hadn't wanted to tell Ozai just yet, she eyed up the servant angry.

“How dare you, get out of my site now.” Ursa yelled angry

The servant saw the Fire Princess anger, it was rare she got angry or yelled, the woman figured it might be hormones so she moved off quickly to leave the royal couple behind.

Ursa sat on the floor as she moved her long brown hair back as she wasn't finished being sick.

“So that servant let the cat out of the bag.” Ursa announced annoyed “I was going to wait a bit longer before telling you.” 

She drank a bit of water the servant had left behind and sat against the wall for a bit as she tried to gather her strength. 

“Your pregnant again?” Ozai asked surprised 

“Yes I think I'm about 3 months now.” Ursa admitted

She had been two months but a new month had began recently, she had been poisoning Azulon discreetly for about a month now as well. 

Ozai looked to her she looked to him weakly, it would not be safe for her to be around his ill father, he wondered if it was possible to past on his father's illness to her growing child.

“You should of told me, with my father being sick.” Ozai snapped concerned 

Ursa began crying and he had been through this before, her sudden change in emotions and he sighed a bit as she cried, Ursa cried as she felt guilt hit her, she was the one making Azulon ill.

“I'm sorry your father illness was so sudden.. I didn't think of how it might effect me or this unborn baby growing with me.” 

He extended her hand and she took it as he got her up, he saw her crying still and put his hands to her stomach and smiled a bit. 

“If my father dies before this one is born we should name the little one in his honour.” He added slyly

Ursa nodded as she snuggled into him.

“I agree it would be a great sign of respect and honour.”  
….....

Ursa stood before her pond as she felt tears slip, she lived with the guilt of Azulon's death as she knew it had come from her hands, Ozai if he did suspect her didn't care as she had giving him power and he had turned the war in the Fire Nation's favour. Ozai introduced technology that helped the front line and the war effort in general, even if he got carried away by his new duties he was calmer and he would pay her and the children attention when he could.

“Ursa?” the voice asked

She turned to face the voice as she whipped her eyes as she saw Iroh smiling happily, although he looked concerned about her tears. 

“Ursa why do you cry?”

She shakes her head, she smiled at her brother in law.

“It is nothing Iroh.” She replied softly “It really is good to see you back here.”

Iroh let her crying go and smiled, a lot had changed when he was away. He had heard how his father died, he wanted to spend time with his nice and nephew.

“I am glad to be back, but so much has change hasn't it?” Iroh asked 

“Yes indeed, I'm sure my husband caught you up on how the former Fire Lord died.” Ursa replied lowly 

She didn't say how she had poisoned Azulon and had killed him and that was why Ozai was in power, but who was to say that Azulon wouldn't of died without her influence as he had been a very old man before she had acted.

“Yes it that really how he died?” Iroh asked cautious 

“Off course Iroh, how could you ask?” she asked in shock

Iroh saw the way she looked to him, he sighed a bit, he saw how she gripped her hands. Iroh knew he could do nothing now,but maybe there had been something to how Ozai became Fire Lord. 

“So where are my nice and nephew ?” Iroh asked 

“They will be in there Fire Bending training, they should be around soon though.”

Iroh looked a bit disappointed, she knew he lost his own son so maybe he wanted to grow closer to her children. 

“Don't worry I'll introduce you to them properly this time when they come out.”

Iroh smiled as he looked to his sister, the new Fire Lady of this nation ,off course she had some power now but she seemed to let Ozai do as he needed to do to run this nation.

“I would like that, I feel bad for being a stranger to my family.”

She smiled, they talked for a bit until Zuko and Azula ran into the garden. 

Thus Ursa introduced Iroh to her children again properly and she stood proudly as Iroh began interacting with the children. Iroh knew in the future one of these children would save their nation, he help train them both when he could but for now he generally was happy to see his family again even if he knew something dark must have happened while he was gone.


End file.
